Bard
Singing the songs of battle and playing heart-stirring cadences, Bards embolden their allies and cripple their enemies through rhythm and rhyme. Strengths :A Bard's magical songs are extremely useful for inspiring her side and hindreing the other, making her one of the best pure support Souls in the game. Weaknesses :A good Bard can turn a group of individuals into a harmonious unit, but caught without friends, she is but a lone musician with nothing to sing but her own eulogy. Bard History :"Let me tell you a story. :"The heroes stood on the edge of a valley bathed in fire. Thought the heat flushed their skin, and steam burned their eyes, they were unconcerned with the challenge that lay before them. :"They gazed ahead at the whelps of Maelforge-all those unwashed and heedless hordes- and they laughed. Do you hear me? They laughed! :"They were not afraid of spindly kobolds, nor cowed by the boorish centaur. Even as the wanton red dragon himself circled above like a hawk after prey, they did not balk. These were the smartest, the fastest, the strongest of their people, and victory was all but assured the moment they took the field. :"They put the minions of Maelforge to the sword. They extinguished his flames and entangled his wings in their spells. As he crashed to the ground, they overwhelmed him, their might to much for the fell, red god. A great cry of victory rose over the land, and the names of those who fought were sung on the lips of the children. Everyone celebrated because no one needed to fear the flames of Maelforge ever again! :"This my friends, is our story. This, my friends, is our destiny. Let us go Forward and make it reality!" :The rippling chords of the accompanying lyre died down, as did the Dwarf woman's surprisingly big voice. The soldiers and common folk of Telara who stood with her moved slowly, as if emerging from a dream. Clearing her throat, she changed her tune to a stirring martial anthem. :Karine turned to face the horde swarming in the valley below. Their frenzied screams echoed between the mountains and the gouts of flame and stream shot from the blackened earth, scorching the air. Not one soldier in all the army behind Karine looked on with fear, for their hearts brimmed with the power of her song. They felt smarter, faster, and stronger than they ever had before, guaranteed their place in the songs and stories of Telara. :Screaming, a dragonian champion dashed up the rise, heading straight for the tiny Dwarf Bard. As he drew in close, she laughed and brought her song to a crescendo. A spiral of sonic energy struck the reptile with an audible crack. He crumpled and did not rise again. :"Now," Karine said, eyes gleaming as she turned back to her companions and brandished a sword, "let's acquaint them with the sharp pointy end of our destiny." Quotes :"I will sing of the great deeds we will do, the mighty foes we'll fell, and the accolades awaiting. Listen to my song and let it stir your heart to valiance." Category:Classes Category:Rogue